Dark Carnival
by debisanacronym1
Summary: What happens when the boy you loved disappears and comes back two years later a psychopathic criminal wanted by the FBI and a secret government agency? To give a hint it involves leaving your girlfriend, breaking his brother out of prison, and a lot of gang activity. ((Will probably change the rating because of drug use and sex seanes in later chapters))
1. Chapter 1

_It happened too fast, at least that's what I believe now. If things had gone slower or if I was a bit older... I wouldn't have lost myself the way that I did. But looking back I don't believe that I could change it._

 _The theft, the drugs, the killing. Any of it._

 _Because it all led up to us being together and even though the final battle is approaching, and we all might lose our lives, I couldn't be happier._

 _The beginning date is 2008, when I was just barley 13. The boy I had a crush on mysteriously vanished one day with out a word. I'll be honest, he was the one thing that gave me a tiny shred of confidence, and to this day still is. Fast forward two years and I was almost 15 in an abusive relationship, had no legs, and no real reason to live._

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

The alarm beeped multiple times yanking Tavros from his sleep. He looked over and sighed, gently tapping the screen of his phone to make it stop.

"5 am..." he said in realization. He pulled himself up, looked down, and what he saw angered him.

From the waist down there was nothing at all. Only a year ago they were there. Granted they didn't work, but they were still there. After he got a few surgeries done on both of his legs, just to make movement easier, they got badly infected. After giving him every pill and antibiotic that they could his doctors deemed it useless and had to resort to amputating his legs so the infection wouldn't spread.

He remembered how much he cried when he first saw himself the afternoon they finished...

After sitting still for a few moments, he grabbed the railing next to his bed and turned his body to where the chair was. After a bit of difficulty, he got in and rolled himself to where the bathroom was. It took him the better part of an hour to get everything he needed done.

When he was finally done in the bathroom he placed on his prosthetic legs and arm braces then got dressed. The prosthetics didn't do a lot, but they did give him the sensation of restricted walking. It put a huge strain on him, but he would be in more stress if he had just decided to just go to school in his wheel chair. His girlfriend didn't think it was attractive when he didn't ware them and would probably antagonize or curse at him for embarrassing her.

By the time Tavros finished getting dressed and feeding himself, it was already 7:15 and he needed to walk two blocks so he could get to school by 7:45. Placing his bag on his shoulder and patting his dog on his head, he headed to the high-school.

* * *

A beat up and rusted pick up truck pulled up to the back of a local high school and stuck out like a sore thumb. The driver parked on the far side of the parking lot trying not to be conspicuous. He let out an extenuated sigh as put his hair in beenie.

He pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and his lighter while exiting the vehicle.

Gamzee lit one of the cigarettes as he leaned against his car. He inhaled and looked around the back of the school.

 _'Gross...'_ he thought to himself. He exhaled the smoke as a few cars started pooling in. It was mainly just teachers looking to catch a smoke break before school, or students doing the same. None of them the person he was looking for.

"Come on..." he growled growing impatient, he kept looking back at his phone. He couldn't help but to notice the stares aimed towards him though. He started to wonder what people had said while he was gone... He took another drag.

He exhaled and watched the smoke float away. The cigarette he was smoking tasted awful. It wasn't the brand he was used too but he would make do with what he had at the moment.

He looked down at his phone. 7:30. He would be there soon. The tall boy took another drag from the dying cig.

"I wonder what he's gonna think of me now..."

* * *

 **an: So that was the first chapter and I would really like some feed back on it. I honestly don't think I'm going to continue this story unless a good group of readers want me too as well. So please don't expect a chapter in the next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Tavros finally made it to the back of the school. He didn't usually go through the front doors because too many people would stare.

He didn't notice when it started to rain or when they started closing the door for the students. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone lean against their car. He didn't recognize him.

'Must be a new student…' he thought to himself. He turned and began to make his way over there.

"Hey kid!" he started, calling over to him. Gamzee took a last drag and dropped the cigarette to the ground.

"You might want to get inside before they close the door to studen-" he stopped himself mid sentence when the "student'' turned to look at him. His heart rate sped up and there was only dead silence from him.

Gamzee looked down at the small 14 year old, smiling brightly when he saw who it was.

"Come on Tavbro..." he begun.

"After all this time you aint got a thing to say." Gam says, grinning down at him. Tav was in shock as he looked back at the kid and realized who he was.

His hair was long and scraggly, he had no makeup on, and looked like he had seen hell... but he knew it was him.

He didn't know what to do or say. After two years he just comes back. He had so many questions but all he could manage to say was-

"Ye-Yeah…" He didn't think he would ever see him again, which after a lot of thinking, he thought it would be a good thing. He didn't want him to see how he turned out.

Gamzee stayed smiling, waiting for him to say something. Tavros felt the lump rise to his throat and tears prick his eyes.

"You missed a lot…" he managed to choke.

"I'm not…. I don't…" he couldn't get the words out and he started to cry. Gamzee went over and wrapped him into a hug, he leaned down to his ear.

"I noticed the way you walked over. I don't care, I still missed you." he whispered.

He lost it then. He started sobbing into chest, and gripped at the back of his shirt.

"I got in a crash after you left…" he started quietly.

"Dad didn't make it. I had to move in with Rufioh…", he dug his face into his chest.

He wanted to tell him everything. About how he was weak without him. How Vriska took advantage of his weakness. About how tinkerbull (his dog) had tumors and wasn't going to live much longer. Everything.

"Everything fell to shit Gam. I missed you so much..." he sobbed. The tall 18 year old hugged him tightly, not letting go.

"Seems we both changed, bro..." was all he had to respond with. They stayed in the rain for a bit longer holding each other.

* * *

"That bitch still be getting held back?" Gamzee laughed. Tavros nodded and smiled, he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Shes been fucking too." he mumbled with a mouth of food. Gamzee's threw his head back with laughter.

After some persuasion Gam had gotten Tavros to ditch school with him. They were now sitting in the parking lot of a diner eating food in Gamzee's truck and catching up.

Gamzee sighed as he reached for his carton of cigarettes. When he opened it he cursed realizing he didn't have any left.

"Well I could just buy some for you." Tavros said. Gamzee looked over to him then nodded his head no.

"Nah. I'll just pick up my own.", with that he started his car and they drove off.

"When did you start smoking?" Tav asked. Gam thought over it for a quick second.

"I smoked kush since I was like 13 and I think I've been smoking cigs for maybe 2 years?... I don't know." he answered. Tav nodded feeling kind of awkward, because he couldn't relate. He had always wanted to try smoking, but never had the nerve too. Vriska also threatened to kick his ass if he tried to because she didn't want a boyfriend who smoked. He never really understood why that was, because she smoked at least a pack a day.

When they pulled up to the covenant store Gamzee told him to wait in the car while he got the cigarettes. After about twenty minutes he started to get worried.

Just when he was about to get out and go see why it was taking him so long, Gamzee came out of the sore nearly running to the car.

When he got in he threw the two brown paper bags in the backseat and the sped off in the opposite direction they came.

"What was that?" Tavros asked. Gamzee shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing bro. Just needed to get out of that place.", with that they dropped it and went on with their day.

When Gamzee finally brought him home it was almost 7:00 and they had spent the day smoking cigarettes and going places were the shouldn't. Well Gamzee smoked, Tavros just talked with him

Tav looked at the house and sighed.

"Thanks for today Gam I really-" he was cut off by Gamzee pressing his lips against his. Tavros's heart rate sped up and he shook nervously, not expecting it.

Quickly Gamzee pulled away smiling slyly as the 14 year old started to stutter and blush furiously. He pulled the younger teen's face to his and kissed him again, this time longer and slower. Tavros kissed him back this time.

Feeling Gamzee's sharp teeth bite at his bottom lip he opened his mouth a little, and felt his tongue push into his mouth. He reached up and grabbed his long hair, pulling and light tugging at it as he gave a soft moan.

In a few quick motions, the seat was set all the way to back and Gamzee was pinning him down.

Tav suddenly pulled away when he went short of breath, but then was forcefully pulled back. Gamzee pressed himself to Tavros and angrily growled into his ear-

"Don't you dare pull away from me..."

Tavros gave a shakey breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and waited for him to continue, but all he felt was Gam move to the drivers seat. Tavros sat up and looked at him, confused

Gamzee looked concerned as he gripped the stirring wheel.

"Sorry.. I got carried away there..." he says slowly. Tavros sat up fully and looked back at him.

"I didn't mind." Tavros said defensively. Gamzee looked back at the boy.

Tavros blushed, his tan cheeks stained with red.

"I was... really enjoying myself..." Tav said looking down to the ground. Gamzee smiled, he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Tavros looked up and placed a hand on the right side of his face.

"Leave the door unlocked, I'll be back later.", Tavros nodded and said a faint good-bye before going inside, smiling like a doof the whole time he walked to the complex.

* * *

 **An: Please please review! It really helps me improve and lets me know if anyone is interested in the story or not. Even if its just a passerby it really helps to get feedback.**


End file.
